


The Final Goodbye

by PassThe_Mayo



Series: Klangst [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anorexic Lance, Anxious Hunk, Depressed Keith, Hospitals, Janitor Coran, Keith needs anger management, M/M, MPD Romelle, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Nurse Allura, OCD Pidge, PTSD Shiro, Self Harm, lance almost DIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: Lance is Anorexic, Keith has Major Depression. They meet in a Mental Hospital and fall in love. And then it all goes downhill.Basically, Klangst





	The Final Goodbye

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwSDhY2agkU>

 

Lance’s POV:   
I clicked on the contact for the hundredth time this month. Mullet Head <3\. It hurts just looking at the heart. It had been years since Voltron was first found by our little group. It had been years since that dream, since I had gotten put into that mental hospital. A man with PTSD from the war named Shiro, a woman who worked there named Allura who had been so sweet, a man who worked there as well named Coran who dealt with his own depression, a little girl who went by Pidge who dealt with OCD, a boy named Hunk who always meant well despite his anxiety and paranoia, a girl named Romelle who was dealing with MPD and a skinny boy named Keith who had been dealing with anxiety, major depression, and PTSD. Those were the people I had called friends. We had all made a group called Voltron and we were the paladins. I was the Blue paladin, Keith was the Red one, Pidge was the Green one, Hunk was the Yellow one and Shiro was the leader, the Black paladin. Allura, Coran and Romelle became what we called the “Alteans” and anyone else was either what we called a “Galran” or an alien based on their skills such as the “Olkari” or the “Arusians”. Every category of patient was an alien and some were bad aliens, like a lot of the Galra, and some helped us, like “The Blade Of Marmora”. The BoM was what we called the inpatients who helped us and the adults who also helped us. We had our own little fantasy and referring to the food as “food goo” is what got me to start eating. I still had skipped most meals but I had started eating again. And I had bonded with Keith in a way that no one else had. We made each other better and soon our little Voltron team had been released within weeks of each other. Everyone but Keith had been released soon so I visited him daily. We became so close that we eventually started dating. After being together for four years he was released. He came and lived with me and we had a happy life for three more years. And then it all came crumbling down one night when the thoughts we had both pushed away for so long came crashing back. Or, at least I thought it had been for the both of us. In reality, I had gone reeling back. Someone made a comment about my weight on one of my posts, saying I was getting chubbier and that I should diet again. They said whatever method I had used worked so well and that I shouldn’t have dropped it. After that I just went spiralling and Keith noticed. But he didn’t try to save me. At least not for long. He spent the first four months trying to help me and it when it had failed he had snapped. “I’m tired of this bullshit, Lance! There’s no fucking need to starve yourself again, nothing is fucking wrong! One tiny little comment and this is how you fucking react?! You’re such an idiot!” and he had left. He had taken his things, leaving his signature jacket since it must’ve reminded him of me too much, and left me all alone. I sat in the house calling him every day for the past month, leaving messages. Today would be no different. I tapped on the call button and waited in silence. After the fourth ring he picked up, something he never did anymore.   
“Hello?” a disgruntled voice had asked. A voice I had recognized as Shiro. Keith had moved on. He didn’t want me. I must’ve zoned out because I then heard a harsh sigh and a door slam.

“Lance what the fuck do you want?!” Keith screamed. Tears came to my eyes as I looked down at my mess. My arms were filled with scars and fresh cuts and my thighs were no different.   
“Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave me all alone? What did I do wrong?” I asked softly, starting to sob and wince every time a tear hit my arm. There was a short silence before Keith answered again, less anger in his voice and more of what sounded like concern.   
“I didn’t want to leave but I didn’t know what else to do. I don’t know how to help you anymore. You need someone who can help you. I’ve moved on. I think it’s time you do too.” I only sobbed harder as I listened to him. I knew he would do this. I knew it would happen. They always leave me for someone better. Someone who doesn’t starve themselves. I knew it the whole time.   
“Come back and get your jacket someday. You don’t want me anymore so why leave something of yours in my house. Goodbye Keith.” But I don’t want to say goodbye at all. I lowered the phone from my ear, hearing Keith start yelling my name with a growing concern. I picked up the gun next to me and pulled it into that familiar click, the one that told me it was ready to shoot.    
“Lance?! Lance, what was that?! Lance answer me! Lance!” I heard his cries but I didn’t care anymore. It’s better this way.   
  
Keith’s POV:   
The gunshot was the most sickening thing I had remembered from the call. I had ignored every message Lance had sent me in the past month. I wish I had listened to them instead of deleting them. After the gunshot I had ran into Shiro’s room crying telling him to call the police and give them Lance’s address and just being hysterical.    
“Keith what happened? Why are you so riled up?” he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders as a way to ground me. And I had said in the softest whisper as I broke down in Shiro’s arms-   
“Lance just killed himself...and it’s my fault.” The next few weeks were blurry and blended together. I had moved back into Lance’s house while he was in the hospital. The shot had missed the part of the brain that would have killed him. He has been in a coma since. I slept in hi- Our bed on his side, cuddling the things that smelled like him. I had only meant to be gone for two months to clear my head. I had wanted to push Lance away so he wouldn’t get hurt by my outbursts of anger. I regret doing that so much. I was taking anger management classes and getting all the research I could on Anorexia so that when Lance was awake again I could actually help him. I should’ve done that when I first found the comment. I visited Lance in the hospital every day, apologizing to him every time for what I did. Apologizing for everything that pushed him to the edge. I had cleaned the house constantly, brought all of my things back to the house, made everything in the house be just like it was when it was home and worked so many shifts so I could have the money to help Lance. I was just waiting for the call that would let me know he survived, the one where he wakes up. It was half a year later that the call finally came.   
“Is this Keith Kogane?” a nice woman asked. I recognized it to be Allura from the Mental Hospital.   
“Yeah, this is Keith. I thought you worked at the mental hospital, Allura?” I asked, confused.   
“Part time shift. I thought you’d like to know that Lance...he woke up.” That was enough to get me out of bed and running down the hall to grab my keys and shoes. I was at the Hospital in no time. When I got there I was lead to Lance’s room and sure enough, he was awake. The doctors had told me he couldn’t remember what had happened to him or anything from after he left Sunnyside Mental Institution. He didn’t remember the fight. I still made my way carefully over to him, taking in every feature I had missed. His blue eyes had a dullness to them, the spark wasn’t there. His lips were chapped and cracked from the days he starved himself. His arms had scars all over them. And his voice is the only thing that hadn’t changed.   
“Hey Mullet,” he said, fondness in his voice. I almost resisted the urge to kiss him. When I kissed him I felt every feeling I’d had when we first met as teens. I could only hope Lance felt the same. When I pulled away he was smiling. “I knew you’d come back.” I gave him a sad smile and stayed for a few more hours before I had to go to work. The weeks following had been long and tiring. Lance was stuck in the hospital for another two weeks before he could be released. And when he was finally released I took him home where he had started regaining memories. I couldn’t stop the first one he’d remembered. We were eating breakfast and he suddenly just looked sad as he pushed the bowl of half eaten cereal away.   
“Lance, what’s wrong?” I asked, concerned for my boyfriend’s wellbeing. He looked up at me and I knew the one he’d remembered was a bad one.   
“They called me fat, Keith...they called me fat…” I quickly got up and hugged him, stroking his hair and giving him lots of kisses.   
“Don’t listen to them Lance. They don’t know what you’ve been through. They don’t know how much hell you’ve suffered with. And I promise you that when you remember the rest of what happened I won’t ever leave again. I won’t ever hurt you again. I promise.” And that was enough to get him to calm down and eat again. And sure enough he started to remember in the following days. It’d be at really inconvenient times too. He’d remembered the phone incident, the one that landed him in this predicament, while we were watching cartoons. He just started sobbing in the middle of Gravity Falls, the episode about wax figures. I had comforted him and held him until he told me what was wrong. I had told him again the promises I intended to keep and held him until he stopped crying. This process repeated until he had all of his memories back. And by the time all his memories were back, our relationship had been fixed. I had finished my anger management classes, had a proper schedule for Lance so he would eat and we had both been being a lot more busy. And then on his birthday I proposed to him at our favorite restaurant. He said yes. The wedding was wonderful and everything was completely and utterly perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then I woke up, falling out of a cyropod into Lance’s arms. We didn’t get our happy ending, did we?


End file.
